Guilty Pleasure
by A-Cheery-Melody
Summary: Everyone had one... Including Callie! oneshot


Summary: Everyone has a guilty pleasure… including Callie.

**A/N: some commentary before I begin…This is a Callie story. Callie is one of my ****least**** favorite characters but this section lacks a little of her. This may also be a cute little O'Callie story although I'm a Gizzie all the way. It takes place at a time when George and Callie were okay (and lived together). Point being, when I get an idea, there's no ignoring it and that is how this story came to be. Lastly…**

**Disclaimer:**** No, I absolutely do not own Grey's Anatomy, check my fingers and toes, none are crossed. **_**If**_** I did I don't think I'd have to save up to buy the 3****rd**** season DVD.**

_Crack._

"Who? What?" George mumbled groggily before turning over and falling back asleep.

The sound repeated itself, louder this time. _Crack!_

It sent a shiver down his spine.

_Crack-crack-crack! _Nope, he didn't need an alarm clock anymore.

George, now awake indefinitely, rolled over once more so that now he was facing inward and was able to catch a glimpse of the digital clock on the nightstand beside the bed.

_5:34_

Callie's side of the bed was empty but that didn't surprise George the slightest. He knew that she liked getting her self up at least ten minutes before the alarm was set to ring. Some days it made him wonder why they even set the alarm in the first place; Callie woke up on her own and George was awakened by various mysterious noises.

Today George felt bold.

He got himself out of bed and made his way towards the bathroom where Callie was brushing her teeth… with his green toothbrush! George looked around; her purple one was nowhere in sight. Sharing a toothbrush was high on the list of things that annoyed and slightly disgusted him. He took a breath and decided to ignore it. After all, he loved her, right?

"Goo Moring" Callie greeted him, her mouth full of toothpaste.

"Morning" George replied merely standing at the doorway of the bathroom so he wouldn't invade her personal space.

"Wh-what was that noise this morning?" George inquired hesitantly.

Callie spit into the sink.

"What noise?" she asked

"You know, that cracking sound"

She gargled and spit again.

"Oh that? That was just me."

"You?" he questioned.

Callie wondered whether he was just playing dumb. George, on the other hand was truly puzzled.

"Yeah, stretching and whatnot," George finally understood and shivered involuntarily, "It never bothered you before." She shot him a look that said 'what's wrong with you?'

George, who had never been able to crack more than one knuckle occasionally, continued to pursue the matter nervously, "Didn't you ever consider that cracking joints might be a hazard to your health? I mean why do you even do it?"

"I dunno George, it's just something I do and it's perfectly safe, so you can lay off now," she said defensively. George didn't realize that she was _that_ sensitive and that he had hurt her once again.

----GAGAGA----

The ride to work was a silent one. Yes, Callie and George rode to work together now. Callie, who had a higher position than George, was able to rearrange his schedule so that they worked similar, if not identical, shifts. _How sweet_. This morning, however, Callie refused to converse with George any further and George had been able to take a hint.

Once they passed through the doors of Seattle Grace, George leaned in to give Callie a kiss before the headed their separate ways but Callie continued at full speed towards the elevator and the doors closed immediately. George took the stairs.

----GAGAGA----

Sometime after seven, Callie had bumped into Addison. She pulled her aside. Although she had a full workload, Addison was never too busy to lend a hand, especially towards Callie. Callie liked that about her, it made her one of the few people that she felt she could really talk to in this hospital. She was happy that Addison was dragged here all the way from New York, despite some of the details.

"What are your thoughts one joint cracking?" Callie asked out of nowhere.

Addison looked at her baffled.

"Um… I'm not sure. I've never really thought about it." There was a pause. Addison could see that Callie was still waiting for an answer. "I guess since I can't crack a single part of my body for anything, it has always kind of repelled me."

That was clearly not the answer Callie was looking for.

"Hasn't it been said that cracking your knuckles leads to arthritis?" Addison tried to break the silence again.

"That's a load of bull," she retorted.

Addison raised an eyebrow, "What's this really about?"

Callie told her version of what had happened between her and George that morning. "Can you believe that?" she finished.

"I think you should just cut the guy some slack. Its understandable that he has some getting used to and since its obvious that he loves you he will definitely get over himself soon and take you for who you are,"

She sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks."

Just then Addison's pager went off.

"Anytime"

----GAGAGA----

Callie's 11 o'clock turned out to be a guy who managed to dislocate 3 bones on left side of his body. As she read the file she smiled. This was very easy; she'd be in and out of there in no time and would be able to get herself on a real case.

"Okay Mr. Leviegle, luckily you didn't hurt yourself too bad while…" Callie paused in confusion.

"—jumping out of a hot air balloon" the man continued

"Right"

"…I mean it wasn't such a big deal at the time, it didn't seem to be that far off the ground…" he continued to ramble.

Callie made her right hand into a fist and cracked her knuckles into her left hand and vice versa before rolling her neck and cracking all joints possible.

She was ready to get started but when she turned around to face her patient, she noticed that he shuddered at the sound and his face displayed a look of disgust.

"Oh you better get used to that pal," she retorted in frustration.

----GAGAGA----

Four, Five hours had past and George hadn't had contact with Callie at all; he thought it was better that way. She just needed her space and some time to cool off. He himself was busy; being assigned to Shepherd with Izzie was never anything short of amusing.

The next time he even caught a glimpse of Callie was that evening by the nurses' station and unfortunately he was to preoccupied working on his case with Izzie to do more than glance over at her between every few words.

During that time, sure enough, Callie cracked her knuckles. Maybe she was doing it just to annoy him now, but this time it was so loud that everyone in the area turned their heads in her direction. Callie pretended not to notice and George turned back to his own business.

Izzie, however, was still somewhat in awe when she turned back to George; "She cracks her knuckles!" a smirk broke out on her face, "how manly" she giggled and walked away.

Callie heard. Callie hears everything. She ran to the Ladies' Room trying to hold back her tears. George had not moved. He saw her run but he did not do a thing.

----GAGAGA----

In the deserted Ladies' Room tears streamed down Callie's cheeks. She was having a bad day that's all! All because of a stupid bad habit! A habit, she admitted, that she couldn't get enough of.

She was so upset! First George, her husband for crying out loud! Then that patient of hers, and now Izzie! _Oh, it always ended with Izzie!_ Clearly she was put on this earth to ruin Callie and George altogether!

Tears of self-pity turned to tears of rage.

There was just no getting around Izzie, but George, George should know better. He knew her! He had to, no denying it, he was her McDreamy. He was supposed to care; he was supposed to know to do now.

Suddenly the tears stopped.

No way was this Callie Torres. The old Callie would _never_ be caught on the floor crying. The old Callie wanted someone to make her feel special again, but never _needed_ it. The old Callie could stand up on her own.

…And with that Callie Torres got up, looked at the mirror, gathered up her pride and walked out of the restroom.

----GAGAGA----

When Callie's exhausting shift was finally over she went to change and found a mysterious box in her locker. She opened it. A note:

_Some habits are hard to break…why don't you try this instead…_

She lifted the note. Under it lay a sheet of bubble wrap and a pack of gum. Callie couldn't help but smile. She didn't know how, but he read her. He knew her. She kept on reading.

_--Managed to get off early and got a lift home. Come home when your done… food will be ready_

_Love xoxo_

_George_

Part of her wondered what made him do it, but the better question is 'why wouldn't he'? After all he loves her, right?

**A/N: back to bore you with more commentary… I hate how bitchy Izzie is during this period of time but I'd always take her side in a fight against Callie. Second, I'm really glad I brought Addie into this story seeing is how she's my favorite character and I really like here friendship with Callie, ironically. Lastly I'm not too satisfied with the overall product of this story, it took me too long to write and I didn't feel like it flowed the way I wanted it to. But the idea was really strong and I had to get it down on paper. Please review and let me know what you thought!!!!!!**


End file.
